Sunshine and Magic
by Alexander von Caesar
Summary: "To love another person is to see the face of God," - Victur Hugo, Les Miserables


AN: Hey guys! This is my series of drabbles about my OC/Lou Ellen couple. They're written for my spectacular awesome _perfect_ girlfriend.

I know there's a 'stigma' on about OCs, and I do sincerely apologize if he comes across as a Gary Sue or anything. Honestly, I just wanted to do this to have an easier access to all the drabbles I've written in a clear and concise order. I do hope you guys enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them :)

I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or _Heroes of Olympus_ book series by Rick Riordan sadly, but if I did, I would have _never_ thrown Percabeth into Tartarus :p)

The rumors about the two of them were always two things. Many and crazy.

Tim Parsley, son of Demeter, knew that about the couple he was gossiping about. Sometimes, Camp Half-Blood felt just like high school. Of course, you didn't wash dozens of dishes in high school using magic lava with your half-sister, related to you by your four or five thousand year old mom. The little things.

"You know, I never thought he could be in a healthy relationship. You didn't see him after that quest to Mount Tam or Orthys or whatever. He took a dive," Katied said, her dirty blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"I thought you two were kind of close?" Tim asked, scrubbing off another dirty plate. He was pretty sure this was Clarisse La Rou's, which explained the extra effort it took.

"Oh we are! He's a great guy now, a hero. But when he would show up to training or anything drunk as Dionysus… or when he would rant and rave about the forest, talking to things that didn't exist."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Katie said firmly, putting a dish away with a solid thunk. "He barely cleaned up in time to fight at the Labyrinth last year. Coincidentally, that's when he met Lou. She was fighting against him in combat, he chased her into the forest. When he comes out, she agrees to fight for us. Under some conditions, but Alex met all of them," Katie said with a small smile.

"He really loves her then?" Tim asked, handing a dish to his sister to put away. Tim did see the couple sneak a kiss in a secluded spot here and there, or Alex wrap an arm around Lou's waist or Lou putting a calming hand on Alex's chest during the couple council meetings the son of Demeter had attended.

"Oh yeah. She's really the only thing keeping him going. I hear he still smokes like a chimney… and worse…" Katie trailed off with an uncertain look on her face as she bit her lip.

"What?" Tim asked. His eyebrows were scrunched in question.

"That he hunts down Dragoons and kills them without remorse."

* * *

Sometimes rumors are true but so exaggerated.

"Stop fidgeting damn it, it'll fester if I don't do this," Lou Ellen Gray said through gritted teeth as she held her boyfriend's calf to her legs.

"I'm aware, I am the Chief Medical Advisor for Camp Half-Blood," came the semi-insolent reply.

Lou squeezed another drop of nectar into the wound, making Alex groan and squeeze her shirt tightly. "I'm pretty sure you gave that title to yourself."

"No one would dispute it, surely. I'm going to need a cigarette after this," the Irish demigod muttered, closing his eyes.

"Oh you will? I'm the one making you writhe in pain you know," Lou said with a frown.

"Darling, I do appreciate this. It just hurts like hell. That bastard did a number on me with his blade," Alex said. He took a deep breath afterwards and exhaled a whistle Lou didn't know.

"I know you do babe. He was a monster," The daughter of Hecate said bitterly.

"He's a dead monster now. I know… I know it won't bring our siblings back… but at least it brings the closure or whatever," Alex said.

Lou stayed silent as she finished cleaning the wound. Once she was halfway done with wrapping it, she spoke again after muttering a binding spell. "Do you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Do you enjoy killing them?" Lou asked more clearly, flipping her midnight hair back to reveal more of her face.

Alex sighed. "Sometimes. It feels good before the kill. The hunt, that's easy. You don't know them, they're just another twisted thing that has to die. But once they're crying and screaming and begging for mercy when you pull the gun out… no. It feels bad. I'm a killer just like them. Is that… wrong? Shouldn't I be happy?"

Lou crawled up to sit beside her love and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek softly. "No. It shows that you still have a soul. They don't, that's why they beg. They're scared to face the Underworld, they're scared to die. They're not remorseful. You are. You remorse every kill because you're a human being," she whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex smiled and turned to the best of his ability to fling his arms around her. "I'm so glad I'm with you . You… you keep me hanging on."

"Did you just song quote me?"

"Shhhhh, we're in the moment."


End file.
